The present disclosure relates generally to woven and non-woven substrates. These substrates have been found to have poor printing quality and durability when printed with inks specifically developed for printing on vinyl and other similar organic materials. A primary issue with such substrates is the lack of a surface layer that can obtain good wetting when the ink hits the substrate. The result is generally low color gamut and undesirable color bleed. Furthermore, the printed area generally does not have good rubbing resistance.